


The Cure

by lunavic01



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pepper Potts - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Last of Us, Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Character Death, Graphic Description, He's Peter's Father, IronDad and SpiderSon, Killing, Multi, Others Sensitive Topics, Post-Apocalypse, Sexual Assault, Suicide, The Last of Us AU, This is really have, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark acting Like a Paternal Figure, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavic01/pseuds/lunavic01
Summary: Tony didn’t want that job. His work was simple. Take the cargo to the other side of town.  But he discovered that she was the cure. The cure for that society they lived. The cure for the fungus. The cure for himself. Maybe he’s job isn’t going to be so simple.





	The Cure

the couch, he got tired of waiting for his dad to come home. He know that he should be sleeping by now, but today was special.

“Steve, I- Steve, listen to me, he’s the contractor- He’s the contractor, okay? I can’t lose this job. I understand.” Tony walks to the living room, without really wanting to have that conversation. It was his job, Steve wanting or not. “Let’s talk about this in the morning, okay? We’ll talk about it in the morning”

Tony tuned the lights on, and that woke Peter up. He sat on the couch waiting his dad finish the talk with uncle Steve.  

“Alright, goodnight.” Tony said goodbye and throw the keys on the table.

“Hey.” Peter complimented.

“Scoot.” Peter gave him space to sit and he sat heavily on the couch, covering his face with one hand, ignoring the headache and tiredness.

“Funny day on work, huh?” Peter teased.

“Ha ha. What’re you still doing up? It’s late” Tony asked without look at him.

“Oh, crap! What time is it?” Peter looked to the watch in the wall, seeing that was still 11:30pm, he relaxed..

“It’s way past your bedtime, Peter.”

“But it’s still today.”

“Buddy, please not right now. I do have not the energy for this.”

Peter ignored the complain and grab a box on the floor and gives to Tony.

“What’s this?” Tony asked, a little shocked.

“Your birthday.” Peter smiled, seeing the surprise all over Tony’s face.

Tony opened the box and saw a watch, he smiled.

“You kept complaining about your broken watch… So I… Figured, you know?” Peter sat on the couch again, waiting for a reaction. Tony put the watch on his wrist, admiring it. “You like it?”

“Petey… Petey, this is nice but..” Tony Tony brought his watch closer to his ear.

“What?” Peter’s face was serious.

“I think is stuck. It’s not-”

“What? No, no, no.” Peter grabs his father arms and saw the hands move.

“Ha ha, funny.” Peter rolled his eyes and Tony smiled.

“Where did you get the money for this?” Tony wanted to know.

“Drugs. I sell hadcore drugs.” Peter teased, laying down.

“Oh, good. You can start helping with the mortgage then.” Tony turn the TV on, not really wanting to watch something, just wanting spend some time with his kid.

“Yeah, you wish.” Peter smiled.

Tony settled back on the couch and looked at the clock. “Thank you, Pete. It’s really nice.”

“Yeah, I know.” Peter said, almost asleep again.

Just minutes passed, and Peter already slept again. Tony looked at him and smiled. That was his kid.

Tony took Peter in the arms and took him to his room, laying him down on the bed.

“Goodnight, bud.” Tony kissed his son forehead. When he was leaving, he took a last look on him and something got his attention, below the poster of some dumb movie Peter made Tony watch with him, it was a card with dininassor on it and “happy birthday” wrote on it. He smiled and opened.

_“Dad you hate my songs, all films I like but still manage to be the best dad ever. How do you do it? Happy birthday, oldman. Love you, Peter.”_


End file.
